


И выверен итог

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Краткое содержание: Кэцхен хранят Хексберг от врагов, но иногда их сил недостаточно.Примечание/Предупреждения:1) АУ от событий канона (скверна поразила Дриксен гораздо раньше, чем Талиг).2) Смерть основного персонажа.





	И выверен итог

— Эти «китовники», что мы знаем о них?  
— По мнению наших агентов в Дриксен, они одержимые, — стол в кабинете Вальдеса в адмиралтействе примерно так же завален бумагами, как и стол у него дома, но потрепанное письмо он вытаскивает не глядя. — О том свидетельствуют массовые зверские расправы над несогласными, переворот в Эйнрехте и так называемые чистки во флоте.  
— Так уж и зверские? — с легким смешком спрашивает Бреве.  
— Читайте сами.  
Вальдес не поворачивает головы, смотрит в окно, где зависли свинцовые тучи. Нет ни дождя, ни ветра, лишь давит ощущение надвигающейся беды.  
— Ротгер?  
— Кэцхен нервничают, — вице-адмирал поворачивается к собеседникам, взмахом руки указывает за окно. — Они словно боятся.  
— «Китовников»? — Алакрон приподнимает бровь. — Да ладно, неужели мы не отобьем атаку?  
— Кто их ведет?  
— Бермессер. Кальдмеер пропал без вести с месяц назад, возможно, его тоже убили.  
— Ну что ж, тем лучше, — улыбка Вальдеса пугает, настолько она похожа на клыкастый оскал его покровительниц. — Значит, нам некого будет жалеть. Что-то подсказывает мне, что их не стоит пускать на берег...  
Договорить Вальдес не успевает. С небес срывается сухая холодная молния, раскалывает тишину.  
— Кэцхен нужна помощь.

***

Есть этот день, вечер, ночь и еще один день, а на следующем закате человек поднимется на гору, чтобы уже не вернуться. Случается, что зло, идущее на город, слишком велико, и у защитниц не хватает сил. И тогда только горячая человеческая кровь может поддержать холодные сердца ветреных дев.  
На площадь приходят все, кто свободен, кого привели в море любовь и долг, но не ловушки рекрутеров. Все, чьи сердца свободны, все, у кого нет долгов. Никак не понять, много это или мало, но площадь всегда кажется заполненной. Летят в черный котел бумажки с именами, у всех одинаковые — что у альмиранте, что у юнги, вчера только из первого рейса. Ведьмам все равно, кто ты, они в душу смотрят. А вот человеческая рука может дрогнуть, выбирая залог. А этого никак нельзя допустить. И потому еще летит в котел показанная всем пустая бумажка. Вдруг не стоит на площади тот, кто нужен ведьмам? Вдруг люди неправильно поняли знаки, и жертва вообще не нужна?  
Ведьмы давно не рыдали над городом, так давно, что уж и в живых нет последнего выборщика. Сегодня тянет старый шкипер с «Амире», самый старый из тех, кто еще ходит в море. Сегодня на площади не сказать, чтоб веселье, но светлая и отчаянная решимость.  
Обветренная заскорузлая рука мешает бумажки в котле, площадь замолкает, над ней стоит лишь тихий гул — от напряженного дыхания да заполошного стука сердец. Трусов тут нет, но и в бой — оно как-то иначе.  
А старик замирает с листком в руке, как будто поверить не может. И нет у него родных, за которых мог бы волноваться. Площадь затихает.  
— Ротгер Вальдес.  
Не крик, не вздох — рокот не верящих голосов. Толпа расплескивается, а он оборачивается через плечо от группы друзей, словно тоже не верит. Лишь на миг. А после улыбается, отдает бледному Алакрону флягу и идет через толпу.  
У выборщика дрожат руки, когда адмирал подходит к нему, кресало не попадает по камню.  
— Ну?  
Искры летят в котел, бумага вспыхивает ярким пламенем, унося к небу имена тех, кто останется в живых. А следом летит в огонь кольцо — истинный залог. И снова замирает площадь — может, ведьмы не примут жертву? Пламя — злое, изумрудное, как камень в перстне — встает столбом. Приняли, и еще как.  
Вальдес проводит ладонью сквозь огонь, не обжигаясь, а после разворачивается и уходит с площади, ни на кого не глядя. Его не останавливают.

***

— Альмиранте у себя? Отлично.  
— Ротгер?  
Они вскидываются, все они, в их глазах столько боли и столько любви, и если вдруг он попросит — они помогут ему сбежать из Хексберг. А еще им мучительно стыдно, потому что на столе диспозиция и «Астэра» — флагман. Вот только вымпел на ней — вице-адмирала Алакрона. Вице-адмирала Вальдеса там не будет. И за это стыдно, и глаза отводят, потому что хотели прийти вечером и напоить до забытья и самим напиться. Но это вечером, а сегодня диспозиция, потому что дриксы придут через неделю.  
— Прости, я не позвал тебя…  
Леворукий и все его кошки, последний день принадлежит уходящему, но это же Вальдес, стоило приказать явиться.  
— Забудь.  
Он проходит через кабинет, расхристанный еще более, чем обычно, плащ еле держится на плечах, пряди спутанных волос выбились из хвоста. И обдает запахом вереска и соли. И конского пота. Загонять мориска в Осенние Молнии — это надо умудриться.  
— Рамон, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Уведи флот из бухты.  
— Ты что?  
— Даже если твои разлюбезные ведьмы... — Салина давится привычными словами.  
В кабинете повисает тишина. Вальдес оборачивается и в глазах его черным-черно.  
— Мои ведьмы... Я говорил с ними.  
Говорил — вот откуда вереск и взмокший конь. Вот почему дрожат кончики пальцев. Вальдес сжимает руку в кулак, тянется прокрутить перстень, но его нет. Залог отдан. Он вздрагивает и опускает руку.  
— Ведьмы будут мстить. За меня. И поверьте, моей крови хватит, чтобы утопить врага без вашей помощи. Одержимость не коснется Талига.  
Слова звучат так страшно-спокойно.  
— Убери корабли, Рамон. Кэцхен будут в ярости и не станут разбираться, кто здесь свой.  
— Они же любят тебя, — с отчаяньем и непониманием говорит Филипп.  
— Любят, — Вальдес останавливается в дверях, придерживаясь за косяк, смотрит через плечо. — И поэтому ни один дрикс не ступит на этот берег.

*******

Они все же приходят позже, вечером. И в дом, в который привыкли вламываться шумной компанией, входят молча. Экономка только отворяет двери и растворяется в темном коридоре. Вальдес в кабинете. Неловко склонившись над бюро, поставив колено на табурет, он что-то черкает на листе гербовой бумаги.  
— Прошу простить меня, еще минутку.  
И нет, чтобы сесть за стол, девственно чистый стол — это у Вальдеса-то! И горка летучего белого пепла в камине — он что, правда приводил в порядок дела?  
Лист гербовой бумаги ловко сворачивается в конверт, Вальдес шипит, не обнаруживая на пальце любимого кольца, которым небрежно запечатывал послания раньше.  
— Держи! — Альмейда берет листок, а Вальдес падает в кресло — Завещание, представьте! Дядюшка Вейзелли был бы мной горд.  
— Но как же так? — Берто Салина из них самый юный, у него первого сердце не выдерживает этой бравады. — Ведьмы же любят вас! Вы же с ними лет десять!  
— Двадцать, — Вальдес опирается локтями о колени и поднимает голову. И впервые Бешеный Вальдес выглядит на свой возраст. — Берто, мы все иногда делаем то, что должны.  
— Это же кэцхен!  
— Это кэцхен, — на губах Вальдеса теплая улыбка, а взгляд — куда-то внутрь себя. — Они всегда делают то, что правильно. Не нужно, не желанно — правильно.  
Вальдеса уже не остановить. И то, что он, любовник ведьм, лучше всех в Хексберг представляет, что его ждет на закате — внезапно помогает. Они пьют, «кровь» и «слезы» льются рекой, Ротгер пьянеет медленно, но их больше. Вальдес смеется, они все смеются и засыпают один за другим. Отчаянный взгляд достается Альмейде.

***

В путь на гору не провожают — ни свои, ни чужие. На улицах ни души. Но смотрят из окон, из-за занавесок, и многих удерживают за плечи. Чтобы не бросились, не смутили ни любовью, уже ненужной, ни тем более ненужными слезами. Вальдес идет по городу один. Каблуки стучат по мостовой, позвякивает шпага в ножнах, сверкают пуговицы на мундире. Вот ведь, на совещания и на проверки он в мундирах не ходит, на площадь тоже пришел в старой куртке. А на гору надел мундир. Не парадный, боевой.  
Солнце садится в дымный закат, обваливается алым в серое, и с последним лучом приходит ветер. Ветер над Хексберг поет ликующе, стремительно и буйно, ставит дыбом серую морскую гладь, и стонут деревья, не в силах выдержать такого напора. Но в этом ветре нет более тьмы и боли. Ветер принял жертву и благодарен за нее. Потом будут говорить старики по тавернам, что никогда так не плясал и не радовался ветер.  
Рамон Альмейда упирается лбом в стекло, что отделяет от стихии, от ревущих волн, от такого милого сердцу урагана. Филипп Алакрон вздрагивает, когда ветер воет в трубе камина. Летит в огонь едва початая бутылка «Дурной крови». Бреве стоит на мостике, гладит штурвал. Плевать, что промок до костей. Холод отвлекает.  
Ветер танцует от радости, ветер принял жертву.  
Утром на гору поднимутся. В смутной надежде, что ведьмы узнали и пощадили своего любимца. Но принесут в город лишь шпагу, что лежала у корней мертвой сосны.

***

Дриксы приходят точно в срок, словно по расписанию. Хексберг встречает их хмурыми тучами и пустым рейдом. Молчит береговая батарея, молчит город в ответ на предупредительный выстрел, никто не отвечает на вымпела на мачтах. Только ветер посвистывает в узких улочках да гремит черепицей. Эскадра Западного флота замедляет ход.  
А потом разверзаются небеса. Ветер рвет в клочья паруса и ломает мачты, бешеные вихри режут с равной легкостью что волны, что корпуса кораблей. Ветер не просто воет, он кричит в голос, вкладывая в этот крик всю муку, все осознание, кого принял и потерял. Ветер мстит.


End file.
